


What A Mess

by shortbreads



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, souwoz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreads/pseuds/shortbreads
Summary: Sougo wants to make a mess out of Woz.





	What A Mess

Sougo tosses and turns in his sleep, suddenly aware of how uncomfortable he is on the couch he carelessly tossed himself onto after yesterday’s battle. He opens his eyes and sighs when he realizes he can’t go back to sleep. His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and he lazily begins to look around his surroundings, still feeling groggy.

“Have you awaken, my Overlord?” a voice calls out, startling Sougo enough to cause him to fall off the side of the couch. 

“Woz,” Sougo mumbles into the floor “Stop scaring me like that.”

Sougo turns his face to the nearby table, where Woz is neatly seated. When his eyes meet Woz’s, Woz sets down his book and approaches Sougo. 

“My apologies,” Woz says in a clear voice, not sharing any of the exhaustion Sougo currently feels, and crouches down to help Sougo up.

Sougo lightly waves his hand in a dismissive manner, declining Woz’s assistance. Woz straightens himself up before sitting on the edge of the couch Sougo had just fallen off of. 

Sougo pushes himself up to a sitting position on the floor and flinches as he feels his muscles seize up in pain. Pain in his body was a regular occurrence so Sougo normally wouldn’t even notice the dull aches but because he slept in such a stiff and uncomfortable position on the couch, the usual dull soreness was magnified to sharp pain. He roughly ran a hand through his hair, likely worsening his already messy bed head. Sougo turns his head and squints at Woz, who returns his gaze with a tilt of his head. 

“Why do you always look so good?” Sougo asks in an accusatory tone. Woz quirks an eyebrow at him and he continues, “I mean, not a hair out of place and looking all proper all the time.”

Woz crosses his legs and puts a finger to his chin in thought and Sougo can’t help but mentally take note that even the smallest movements Woz makes seem to be elegant.

“I suppose it’s just in my nature,” He answers pleasantly.

“Nature, huh?” Sougo says with a yawn, unsatisfied with the answer but doesn’t pursue the topic further.

“If you are going to continue sleeping, I would recommend for you to go to your bed,” Woz says in a slightly raised voice to ensure Sougo could hear him in his groggy state.

Sougo purses his lips together childishly and turns his face away from Woz, making a point of ignoring his words. Woz gives a quiet sigh, but says nothing.

Sougo slowly gets up, mumbling a comment about how dry his mouth feels, before stumbling towards the kitchen. After loudly bumping into the door frame, he feels around for the light switch and manages to successfully turn on the lights. The artificial light burns his eyes and he can feel his head throbbing. After serving himself a glass of water, Sougo watches Woz from the kitchen pass. Sougo had planned to quietly observe him but as soon as he set his gaze on Woz, Woz turned to face him.

“Can you like,” Sougo starts awkwardly, wondering how to phrase his request “just, not look over here for a bit?”

“That won’t be a problem,” Woz answers and turns away from Sougo, casually looking elsewhere. 

Sougo feels the corners of his lips pull up in a smile. He found it amusing that as nonsensical his request was, Woz accepted it without any question. Sougo set down his full glass of water and leaned forward on the counter of the kitchen pass. He stared at Woz, taking in his appearance from his shoes all the way up to the top of his head. Even as Sougo held this gaze over him, Woz remained as composed as ever.

“Hey Woz, what time is it?” Sougo asked, ignoring the clock next to him and watching Woz’s lips.

“3:15 in the morning,” He reports clearly.

“Is everyone else asleep?” 

“That appears to be the case.”

A brief silence fills the room between them. Sougo lets his gaze linger on Woz for a moment before turning his head down towards the counter.

“Woz,” Sougo calls out, eyes concentrating on the glass of water he begins to fiddle with “Come here.”

Sougo can hear Woz getting up and without raising his head to look at him, he quickly adds, “And you can look over here now”.

“Well I can certainly appreciate being able to see in the direction I’m walking towards,” Woz says with a smile as he settles himself on the other side of the kitchen pass, opposite of Sougo. Sougo nods in response, eyes still looking down.

“Hey,” Sougo begins to speak in a small voice. His head was pounding and his throat felt like it was closing from how dry it was. He looks up and meets Woz’s eyes before continuing cautiously, “Woz, would you do anything I told you to do?”

Woz raises an eyebrow at this question and opens his mouth to respond before being interrupted.

“Nevermind, don’t answer that,” Sougo says quickly with a wave of his hand and downs his glass of water in one go, “It doesn’t matter.”

“... Forgive me if I’m wrong, but” Woz says with a tinge of amusement in his voice, “but would this be about--” 

Woz flicks his eyes downward and Sougo feels his ears turn red.

“That’s just because I’m tired,” Sougo says hotly, a statement that is a half-truth. Since he had woken up earlier he had been half-hard, but the strange atmosphere that had been created this night hadn’t helped his case.

“If it’s for dealing with such a mundane issue, I certainly wouldn’t mind offering my assistance,” Woz says calmly.

Sougo rolls his eyes and sets the glass of water in his hand aside with a loud bang in irritation. When he says nothing in response, Woz turns on his heel away from him. Sougo’s eyes narrow on the back in front of him and he slowly reaches his hand out.

“Well as you are now,” Woz says with a laugh, not turning back to Sougo as he speaks “It’s only natural that you--” 

With a strong yank of his scarf, Woz is cut off and the sudden pressure on his throat causes him to make an unattractive noise that’s a mix between a yelp and a hacking cough. He spins around to look at Sougo, who is still holding the end of his scarf. There’s a brief pause as Sougo looks at him blankly, then down at his hand, and then back up at Woz. Woz has a startled and confused expression on his face which amuse Sougo to the point that he can’t help but laugh, ending the puzzling silence between them. Sougo makes a show of releasing his grip on the scarf with a smile and Woz straightens himself up and loosens the scarf’s hold on his throat.

“On second thought,” Sougo says with a mischievous grin on his face, “I’ve got a feeling something like that could be fun.”

Woz’s eyes widen in surprise-- just a bit so that the average person wouldn’t have normally noticed, but Sougo was watching Woz very closely. Before Woz can say anything, Sougo was already excitedly rushing out of the kitchen towards him. 

“You’re not taking back your offer, right?”  Sougo teases as he closes in, pressing his body flush into Woz’s. He sneaks his arms around Woz, one slipping to his lower back and the other traveling up an arm.

“Well, that is--” Woz gives a nervous smile as he speaks and Sougo doesn’t fail to notice the hesitant step back Woz takes. Sougo follows this step and smiles up at Woz, slipping his fingers into the gap of one of Woz’s sleeves. 

“Great!” Sougo exclaims and with a comically determined expression, uses his body to push Woz back towards the couch. 

Woz complies when Sougo pushes him onto his back and looks up at him with a slightly troubled expression. 

“Is something like this really going to satisfy you?” Woz asks with a sigh.

“Probably,” Sougo answers absentmindedly as he focuses on comfortably situating himself on the couch. He makes a remark about Woz’s legs being too long before seating himself between Woz’s legs.

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” Woz says as he meets Sougo’s eyes.

Sougo makes an annoyed pout before answering with “You know, you don’t always need to have every answer, Woz.”

Woz lets a sigh out through his nose and says nothing as Sougo begins to run his hands over the top Woz’s clothes with curiosity. After running his hand over Woz’s coat for a moment, his hands stop and he hums for a second in thought. Suddenly, in a quick motion he snakes his hands under Woz’s coat and presses his hands flat against Woz’s stomach. Woz reacts with a silent shudder and Sougo gives a joyful giggle at the feeling of Woz’s stomach twitching under his hands.

“Cold, right?” Sougo says with a snicker before adding in a boastful tone “People always tell me my hands are cold.”

“Is that so?” Woz responds in an uneven tone as Sougo’s hands wander up to his chest.

Sougo watches Woz’s face closely, finding enjoyment in every slight change in expression he makes as he starts to rub his thumbs against Woz’s nipples. Woz was breathing loudly through his nose, lips tightly pursed together, and had his eyes closed. Sougo assumed that this uncomfortable expression was due to Woz purposely restraining himself. Hoping to get a big reaction that would disrupt the last traces of a composed front from Woz, Sougo takes one of Woz’s nipples between his thumb and index finger and harshly pinches it. Woz’s lips press together and form a straight line as he bites down a groan, silencing himself from making any sort of embarrassing sound.  

Sougo feels his jaw clench in irritation at the sight and with speed and force that surprise even himself for a moment, he pulls out a hand from under Woz’s coat and grabs Woz’s face, fingers digging into his cheeks. Woz’s eyes widen in visible shock and his face pales at the forceful action.

“It’s no fun if you hold back your voice,” Sougo whines in a voice that contradicts the aggressive grip he has on Woz, “Don’t be so uptight.”

Woz’s face heats up under Sougo’s hand, redness spreading across his paled skin from his forehead down to his neck and under the collar of his coat. He gives a weak nod, his facial movements still constricted by Sougo’s hand.

Sougo gives a quick nod of approval at his response and loosens his grip on Woz’s face. He gently massages Woz’s mouth open and Sougo opens his own mouth in demonstration, silently telling Woz to follow. Woz complies easily, his parted lips slightly trembling.

“Now, let me try that again,” Sougo says with a carefree hum, one hand still on Woz’s face and the other still under his coat, lighting raking his nails into Woz’s chest. 

Sougo ghosts his fingers over Woz’s nipples, which are now perked up and hard. He moves his hand back and forth between the two as if he’s playing a guessing game of which one will he tease. Woz’s body trembles with every one of Sougo’s movements. With no way of holding back his voice, quiet moans that are a mix between arousal and distress pour out of his mouth.

Appearing to have come to a decision, Sougo’s hand settles on the right side of Woz’s chest and Woz’s breath catches in his throat. Woz could barely register the triumphant hum he heard before Sougo quickly moved his hand to the other side of Woz’s chest and tightly pinched his nipple with an upward twist. A messy moan spills out of from deep in Woz’s throat, coming out loud and high as he arches his back up towards Sougo’s touch. 

Woz looks up at Sougo with watery eyes-- his chest felt sore and he was embarrassed to the point that he could feel his heartbeat thump loudly in his eardrums. Sougo looks down at him with a wild grin, revealing his canines. His face was bright red and his breathing was heavy with excitement. Quickly sparing a glance downward, Woz noticed that Sougo’s erection was clearly visible even in his loose fitting pants. Looking back up, although Sougo’s bangs had fallen messily in front of his eyes, Woz could still make them out. Sougo’s eyes were clouded with desire and Woz’s entire body trembled strongly under the intensity of his gaze. 

As if something in him snapped, Sougo dove down to bring his mouth to Woz’s in a deep open-mouthed kiss. After a bit, Sougo pulls away to catch his breath and releases his hold on Woz’s face completely and moves his hand to cup the side of Woz’s face. 

“Don’t bite me, okay?” Sougo whispers in a low voice before pushing his lips back onto Woz’s, running his tongue along Woz’s gums before slipping it between his teeth to meet with Woz’s tongue. Woz responds passively, not being able to focus properly due to the stimulation caused by Sougo continuing to tease his chest during the kiss. 

Sougo’s hand cupping Woz’s face travels upward, fingers brushing the neat braids of Woz’s hair. After a gentle brush over the braids, Sougo shoves his fingers through the interlaced hair, dragging his nails across Woz’s scalp, forcefully pulling the braids loose. He takes a fistful of hair in his hand and lightly pulls on it, earning a soft gasp from Woz. Woz fidgets in place, trying to grind himself against Sougo’s knee placed between his legs, but fails to maintain a consistent rhythm. 

Sougo can feel Woz squirming underneath him and pulls away from the kiss and sits in an upright position to look at Woz, who is still laying flat on his back and looking like a mess. Woz returns his gaze lazily, unfocused through half-lidded eyes, appearing to be drunk on arousal. Woz’s normally tidy hair was now mussed, with some locks of hair sticking to his face with sweat and framing his reddened face. His coat was now wrinkled and pulled up to his chest, stomach completely exposed and twitching with each breath. Sougo feels a shiver crawl up his spine at the exciting realization that he was the one to bring Woz to the current state he is in. He looks down at Woz’s erection, tightly restrained behind the black denim of his jeans. Sougo feels himself go lightheaded from the rising heat in his body and dizzily starts palming himself through his clothes. He can feel Woz’s expectant eyes on him, but his head feels so foggy he can’t bring himself to do much else besides focus on himself. In a subtle motion that almost goes unnoticed, Woz slowly parts his legs even more than they already are. Sougo goes still and gulps at the implication of Woz’s action. He cautiously looks at Woz, whose expression is just as dazed and unfocused as its been since earlier.

Feeling a small wave of clarity bring some sense back into him, Sougo ruffles his hair and lets out an immature, annoyed sigh. He grabs Woz by his arms and pulls him to sit in an upright position in front of him. Woz blinks a few times and coughs to clear his throat, attempting to regain his composure. 

“Allow me to,” Woz says quickly and rushes his hands over to unbutton Sougo’s pants and takes out his dick. Sougo dismissively moves his hands off and climbs into Woz’s lap. 

“For now we’ll just do this,” Sougo says as he takes out Woz’s erection from his jeans and holds both of their dicks together. “Is that okay?” Sougo adds, but doesn’t wait for a response before he starts rubbing himself against Woz. 

Woz brushes his hair behind his ears before placing his hands on Sougo’s back, holding him stable as he rocked into him. Sougo melts into the gesture, pressing himself further against Woz and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Sougo takes notice of the fact that Woz has calmed down and seems to be placating him, which irritates him, but for now his first priority is dealing with the warm feeling of excitement building in his stomach.

Sougo runs his thumb over the head of his dick, spreading precum along his length. Woz’s dick was already covered in precum since earlier, but now his erection was softening-- in direct contrast to Sougo’s hardening dick. Sougo puts this fact to the back of his mind as he quickens his pace with a tighter grip. As soon as he does this, Sougo’s breathing becomes erratic and loud, with short whiny whimpers slipping from his lips that become muffled against the fabric of Woz’s collar. As he continues, he places a hand on Woz’s shoulder to hold himself steady as he feels his head go numb and his muscles become weak. 

“I think--,” Sougo mumbles between quiet gasps, “I think I’m close to--”

Sougo feels Woz pat his back stiffly and taking that as reassurance, he continues until the warmth built up in him is about to be released. Sougo comes hard with a strong shudder that sends his head spinning. He tries to press his lips together to stop an obscenely loud moan from tumbling out of his mouth, but his voice forces itself out, sending saliva spilling alongside it down his lips. 

After taking a few moments to rest and catch his breath after his orgasm, Sougo briefly runs the cum in his hand between his fingers before taking hold of Woz’s dick. He can feel Woz tense up against him. 

“That isn’t something you have to concern yourself with,” Woz starts but Sougo shakes his head against Woz’s shoulder.

“I got it,” Sougo affirms in a tired voice and starts pumping Woz’s dick slowly. 

“But--” Woz protests, but his words cut short at the sudden sharp pain gripping his shoulder. 

“I said I got it,” Sougo repeats in a low and cold voice as he tightens his grip on the hand he has placed on Woz’s shoulder, strong enough to bruise.

“Yes, my Overlord,” Woz says excitedly, and his dick swells in Sougo’s hand.

Surprised by the blatant arousal in Woz’s voice, Sougo becomes suddenly aware of the painful grip he has on Woz’s shoulder and pulls his hand back as if he just touched something hot. Sougo’s eyes narrow in thought as he attempts to reflect on his hazy memory of the night’s affairs, absentmindedly continuing to stroke Woz’s dick. Once he comes to a realization, his face breaks into a devilish smile.  

“I was pretty rough just now, huh?” Sougo teases, gesturing to Woz’s shoulder “I guess I should make that up to you.”

Clearly caught off guard, Woz breaks out into a cold sweat and furrows his eyebrows together in confusion but says nothing to this.

Sougo uses his free hand to unbutton the top buttons of the collar of Woz’s coat to reveal his neck. With intentional gentleness, Sougo gives a trail of soft kisses from Woz’s collarbone, along his neck, and up to his ear. Woz reacts with visible aversion, slightly flinching away from each gentle kiss Sougo gives him. Sougo smiles to himself, finding satisfaction in believing he has Woz figured out. He pulls away from Woz and tilts his head at him with faux innocence. 

“What’s this?” Sougo asks with a troubled pout, shaking Woz’s flaccid dick in his hand, “Don’t you like me being gentle?”

Woz purses his lips together in irritation, not willing to give a straight answer to Sougo. Sougo raises his eyebrows at Woz, amused at this subtle demonstration of defiance. 

“Just tell me clearly,” Sougo says, increasing the speed of his movements and causing Woz’s dick to stiffen.

“Tell you?” Woz asks, acting with innocent confusion. Sougo glares at him.

“Do you like me better when I’m gentle,” Sougo starts before he clutches Woz’s dick with sudden force, “or when I’m rough?”

“I like,” Woz’s breath catches in his throat as he attempts to form a coherent response. His vision blurs from the pain and he shivers under Sougo’s cold gaze. “I love this,” he moans as he comes into Sougo’s hand, eyes squinting shut against the force of his orgasm. As soon as he finishes coming, Woz opens his eyes to see Sougo with a conflicted expression on his face. 

“Jeez,” Sougo sighs as he inconsiderately wipes off his hands on the end of Woz’s scarf, “You sure aren’t honest Woz.”

“I offer my apologies,” Woz says with exhaustion evident in his voice as he looks at the end of his scarf.

“It’s nothing to apologize for,” Sougo singsongs as he adjusts his outfit to look somewhat presentable. Sougo gets up from the couch with newfound energy, bouncing up the stairs. He pauses for a second before calling back, “Night, Woz.”

“Goodnight, my Overlord,” Woz responds politely and Sougo noisily continues up the stairs. 

Woz looks down at himself and the mess around him and hangs his head with a dramatic sigh before getting up from the couch to get started on cleaning it all up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (strums guitar)  
> Well! That was my first rider fic. It was probably obvious that I'm not really a writer, but hopefully I can do this again soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
